A World Unknown
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Alfred visits Arthur and accidentally gets the man upset. Running away from him, he goes into the basement. What he doesn't know, is that going into the basement was his one way ticket to the Second World; the world with all the alternate countries. Just what is Alfred going to do in a world where everyone he knows is so different?
1. Hide 'n Seek

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, nor the other characters.

* * *

"Just lay down!" The blond Brit fumes his annoyance. "Alfred!"

"I heard you the first time." His companion, an American blond, smiled. "And relax, it's not like I'm going to break any-" he turned toward his friend, arms extended out, and brushed the side of a vase. It tipped to one side and soon fell. Alfred tried to catch it, but to no avail.

The vase shattered against the floor. Flinching from the noise, Alfred chuckled nervously. As he looked at the Brit, he paled. "I-Iggy..." 'Iggy' was furious. Knowing he should run away, the American gulped. "Arthur..." the Brit picked up a pointy piece of the vase, sending a glare to his former brother. "What are you going to-"

Arthur lunged toward the American, causing the man to run. "Arthur!" He was panicking; never before has his British friend tried to hurt him. "I'm sorry! Okay?"

Sprinting down the halls of the Englishman's home, Alfred did everything to avoid Arthur. "Bloody git!" Arthur shouted. "Get back here!" He had abandoned the thought of hurting Alfred just as the America dashed away; he could never harm his idiot of a former brother. "I won't harm you ya git!"

"Lies!" Alfred was still running from the other trying to find a hiding spot. Glancing around he soon spotted a door. "I'll hide in there."

As he opened the door, he steeped in, almost falling down the stairs that appeared there. "Holy crap!" He just closed the door as he grabbed the bar on the wall.

Catching his short breath, he gazed down into the dimly lit place. _His basement?_ The American man leaned forward, wondering just what could be down there. He glanced back at the door, peered into the dim basement, then descended the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, his eyes widened. "Jeez," he gasped, "and I already thought he was loony?"

The basement looked as if a wizard lived there. Charms hung on shelves, papers were placed everywhere, books with gibberish writing laid open, an alchemy circle was drawn on the floor. This place would've been an everyday warlock hangout.

"Looks like _someone_ takes Harry Potter seriously." Alfred chuckled.

_"Alfie? Is that you?"_ The sudden voice came out of nowhere, startling the America.

"Uh...No?" He wasn't sure who just spoke, but he knew if it was from Arthur's basement, it wouldn't be good.

_"Oh, deary, how are we supposed to play hide and seek if you don't hide well enough?"_ A chill ran down Alfred's spine as the voice chuckled..

"Alfred!" The American's ear twitched as he heard Arthur's voice. "Where the bloody hell did you go?"

_"Oh goody!" _The mysterious voice cheered. _"My other self is playing as well!"_

"Alfred?" A creak of the basement door echoed. "Are you down there?" There was a mumble as he went down a few steps. "I hope you aren't. I don't want to-" He spots Alfred, but also someone else in the room. "Alfred! Get away from that loon!"

The American turns to the Brit, confused as to who he's taking about. _"Aw~ how mean, other self."_ A arm wraps around Alfred's neck as a face appears to the left of Alfred's shoulder. "How could you call me a loon? You basically just called yourself crazy~!" He chuckles and the sound sent a cold feeling down the American's body. "Say, Alfie~," the man's face nuzzled against Alfred's cheek, making the man blush, "would you like to find a better hiding place with me?"

"Alfred, whatever you do don't-" Arthur tried to warn his former brother, but was too late; his other self already started dragging the man into the other world. "Alfred!" He ran down the rest of the steps, reaching for the American.

"Just what the hell is going on?!" Alfred shouted. He was frozen, couldn't move, and it annoyed him as he was being drag into something he couldn't see by this unknown man. "Let me go!"

"Hush now, Alfie~. We'll be home in just a second~." The crazy man smiled at his other self that was paralyzed just an inch in front of the two. "See you, other self~! I promise to take care of your Alfie~!" With that, he stepped into a portal, heading to his home world.

Once the portal closed, Arthur regained control of his body. Falling to his knees, he started to worry. "Alfred..." He hung his head in shame, scolding himself for not being able to save the one person who's important to him.

After a few minutes of sitting in his self-loathing, his hands curled into fists. Arthur held his head up, staring at the place where the portal was. Standing, a look of determination appeared onto his face. "Don't worry Alfred, I'll get you back home." Set to do just that, he scurried over to his bench of spells and charms, scrolling through each and every book he had, trying to find just the spell he should use. _Stay safe and out of harms way, Alfred. I'll be there for you as soon as possible._

* * *

**Note:** Ah, I had fun writing this~! I was in English class, my teacher let us write whatever for fifteen minutes and the first part up to Alfred getting into the basement and hearing a strangers voice all came to me. Look like this is going to be another series -sighs- I need to stop making new stories and finish my old stories -_- Too bad though! Too many stories coming to me at once!

So~ I wonder if you can figure out who the other person is~. I mean, it's a bit obvious, but still~. And it'll be my first story with him and the others in it. I'm not going to spout out just who I'm talking about though~.

**Ciao:** I hope you enjoyed the new prologue to a new story~! Thanks for reading, loves~! R&R.


	2. Artie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Passing through the gateway into the second world, Alfred's frozen body felt stings of needles, the tingling sensation from going from one universe to another. As the slight feeling passed, though with excruciating pain, a twitch came from his fingers. He smirked, taking the chance to counter the mysterious man. He grabbed the arm that was hooked around his neck, a gasp of surprise coming from the other, and spun out of the hold. As he twirled around, his hold on the man's arm made the arm twist behind the guy's back.

Holding the guy fiercely behind his back, Alfred kept his grip, tightening it as he twisted the man's arm further against his back. "Just who the hell are you?" He asked with a seriously pissed off face. "Why did you take me, and where the hell are we know?"

The man never once whimpered from the usual pain he's experiencing; having his Alfie do this to him ever day as they 'play' made the crazy man used to such a hold. He chuckled, turning his head so he could see Alfred. "We're at my house, dear~." He stated so simply. His smile sent shivers down Alfred's spine. "And we're playing hide and seek, aren't we?"

"No." The American looked closely at the other. "I was just checking out Arthur's basement while he searched for me upstairs."

"So you were hiding from him~." Alfred really didn't like the tone of his voice. "Alfie, would you be a dear and let me go?" He gave the man a look saying 'Are you serious?'. The other just chuckled. "I'm not going to harm you~. I promise. Pinky swear." The mad man chuckled. Twirling out of Alfred's grasp, a loud crack was heard before the American let go of his arm. "Ah, now look what happened." A small frown was placed on the man's face. "Not matter~." He shrugged with his usual smile, placing his arm back into socket. "Now, let's pinky swear~."

Alfred just stared at the man. He was able to see what he looked like now, and was shocked beyond belief. "Arthur?" The man was a mirror image of the Englishman he knew with slight differences. He had light pink hair, something Alfred's never seen before; he also had the most babiest of blue eyes he's ever seen, a small splash of pink circling around the pupils. The outfit he wore was a pale white blouse shirt, a lavender pink cotton vest, a light blue bow tie around his neck, and his pants were a normal light brown.

"Yes, deary, that's me~." Arthur smiled even more. "You can just call me Artie to differentiate me from your Arthur, though. Anyway, my friends call me Artie." His smile, though as creepy as it seemed to Alfred, was bitterly sweet. He extended his hand out, his pinky ready for the promise. "I pinky promise to not harm a piece of hair on your skull while you're here."

Alfred's fierce stare scanned Arthur's face. He soon sighed, taking Arthur's pinky in his. "You better keep your promise. I rarely make these type of promises with Arthur."

"Then I must be lucky~." Artie released his pinky from the other, turning around to ascend the stairs. "Now, I believe that my guests will be coming soon~. I better make a batch of cupcakes just for them~." He giggled, walking up the stairs. "Come on Alfred~, you can join me up here. If you want, you can take a look around my house~!"

Alfred stood in the basement, wondering if he should follow Artie, but shrugged as he went upstairs. "Hey, could I have one of your cupcakes when you're done with them?" As he reached the first floor, he was welcomed with a similar yet different home that his Arthur lived in. "Holy crap."

"Deary, please don't say that word." Artie's voice echoed out of the kitchen. Alfred gazed at the entrance, then panicked as he ran into the sparkling clean room. "And you can have as many cupcakes as you like~!" Arthur turned around with a tray of already baked cupcakes, smiling happily at the American. Alfred stared at the perfectly made deserts in awe, astounded that they weren't burnt. Artie cocked his head. "Is there something wrong, deary?"

"Uh," Alfred shook his head, chuckling slightly as he took one that looked like an American flag. "No, sorry, it's just my Arthur usually sucks at cooking; he burns everything that he makes."

"Is that so?" The Englishman chuckled, setting down the tray. "I wonder if he'd like to take cooking lesson." He mused. "He would make tasty scones, I'm sure." Another chuckle escaped his throat as he leaned on his elbows, staring at Alfred.

The American just nodded to the other, gazing at the cupcake as he took a seat. _It looks good, _he thought warily, _but I have a feeling I shouldn't eat it._ As he continued to stare, Artie kept waiting. The Englishman wanted the other to eat his cupcake, not so eagerly, but just taste a bit. He could just imagine the horrendous result after tasting a little crum. A smile played against those rose-pink lips as the pictures played through in his mind.

Alfred shrugged. _It's just a cupcake, so what harm could it do to me?_ He opened his mouth, ready to consume the little sweet, but something hit it out of his hands. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Artie pouted for a second, but smiled even more as he saw the other guest. "It's full of poison, anything that guy makes has something wired in it, and if you eat it, you could die."

Alfred heard the voice behind him, but he was just too shocked to turn around. The cupcake was thrown out of his hands by a knife that just barely grazed his hand, and he was startled. "Dude..." He turned around, pissed and ready to shout at the other. "That almost cut my hand off!" As he stared at the other, his glare softened into confusion.

Another man stood in front of the American and he looked exactly like him. "Ya think I care, pussy?" This man chuckled as he took a closer look at Alfred; Alfred just paled.

The man had the same face, but everything was different. His hair was a dirty brown-red, the cowlick still sticking up, but the end was bent down; the glasses he wore were in fact red shades that concealed his dark crimson eyes. The outfit was almost like what Alfred wore, but much darker; his bomber jacket was a darker brown, almost black, with the same yet different designs on it. The thing that caught Alfred's eyes, though, was the bat with nails sticking out of it.

The man's smirk faded as soon as he deciphered just who was in front of him. "Damn it Arthur," he glared at the Brit, "I thought I told you to leave those asses in the other world alone and to their own damn shit."

Artie frowned. "Please refrain from swearing while you're inside my house, Alfie." Alfie scoffed as he picked up his bat, laying it against his shoulder. "I couldn't help but to bring him here." Artie smiled as he laced his hands together. "I've been so lonely and thought that the other Alfie could keep me company~."

"And the first thing you do is try to drug the fucking idiot?" Alfie snickered sarcastically. "I doubt he'd like you after you poisoned him with lethal drugs." Another pout made its way to the Brit's face.

"Alfie~, I wouldn't have gone to get him if you just played with me once in a while~." He whined. A sad, puppy dog eyes look appeared on his face, creepy Alfie out.

"Um, could I get a word in this?" The two suddenly looked at Alfred, remembering that he was in the room with them. Artie made a gesture for a gasp, though no gasp was given, trying to make it look like he forgot the American's existence. Alfred rolled his eyes. "I am the person you're talking about here, so I say that I should state my opinion."

The other Alfred tsked, smirking as he crossed his arms, placing his bat by his side. "Well go ahead, idiot. Might as well state whatever's on your stupid mind, right?" His attitude resembled an Italian Alfred knew, and it just kept annoying the hell out of him.

"Well," he closed his eyes, containing his angered annoyance that _won't_ lash out at the asshole, "I'd like to go home, but I don't mind staying here for a few days if no one knows how to get me back home." He glanced at Artie and the Englishman smiled.

"Sorry, dear, but I don't do spells." Alfred fell out of the seat he was sitting in. "My other self is better at that black magic stuff, but I just don't believe in doing it myself." His smile could be engraved into the American's mind without a problem; it crept him out, almost like Ivan's one childish smile, but not as scary. A shiver went down Alfred's spine as he remembered the Russian.

"That's a shame." He sighed, picking himself back up as he stood. "I guess that I have to rely on my Artie to get me back home then, that's if he doesn't mess things up like he usually does." Another sigh came out as he remembered all the other fails his Englishman had, casting spells afters spells to fix a certain problem; that problem being Alfred turning into a damn fly, then slug, then tick, then dog. He smirked. When he was a dog, he tried to bite the other, soon turning into a dragon. Alfred took his fine time burning the Brit's eyebrows off. Obviously something he wanted to do, but was unable to do.

"That's going to take a while." He stated, glancing at the cupcakes on the counter. "He's not all that good with spells as he claims to be." Just as he was about to say something else about his Brit, he reached for another cupcake, receiving a slap from his other self. "What the hell?!" He shouted, cradling his hand.

"I thought I warned you about that stuff being full of disgusting poisons that could kill you." Alfred just pouted as he pursed his lips out, tears ready to be forced out. "They could kill your idiotic ass just as quickly as I could rape you."

"But I'm starving~!" Alfred whined, not hearing the last few words his other self said. He kept pouting until his other self sighed

"You're going to be one hell of a pain in the ass, aren't you?" He put his bat behind his neck, holding it tight in his grip. "I guess it's no use, eat the damn things if you're so hungry."

"I'll make something else if you'd like~." Artie smiled at the both of them. "Though, cupcakes are my specialty."

Alfred stood there, thinking if there was anything that he wanted to eat. His stomach growled, as if stating it's own opinion, and he patted it. "I feel like eating McDonald's."

The room stayed silent for a few minutes. Artie just gazed at Alfred in shock, though he showed it with one of his smiles, not believing he had heard right. Alfie lost all color in his face at the mention of something with meat. All of a sudden, a loud slam was made as Alfie hit the counter with his bat. "Out of all my counterparts, why did you have to bring this meat eating idiot?!" He stormed out of the room, bat still in hand.

Alfred stared at his other self, thoroughly confused as to what just happened. He looked to the Englishman for help. Artie just chuckled. "He's a vegetarian." The American nodded. "It's not like he doesn't like meat, he just doesn't like McDonald's; never got a taste for it." Artie shrugged as he turned to cook something else for his two guests.

Alfred just stood there, thinking about what he's gotten into. _This world is just too weird. So far anyway. I just hope that Iggy get's here quick 'cause I don't know if I'll last long in this world._ Gazing out the kitchen doorway, the American made his way to the living room.

* * *

**Note:** I had this done for a while, but didn't post it. I thought I did but I didn't. Man I'm forgetful ^^; Whelp, here it is! I hope you like this little bit with 2p!Alfred. Also, the way all the 2p's will look are going to be the common clothes you see them in, but their personalities are of my own imagination. Yes, they'll be similar with others ideas, but there is my own twist.

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoyed the forgotten update! ^^; Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	3. Fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

Warning: There is a descriptive horror scene and a fighting scene. If it will affect you badly, then don't read.

* * *

As he entered the room, he saw his other self sitting on the couch, clicking through channels. He'd mutter 'boring', 'stupid', 'dumb', or 'Isn't there anything on this damn television?!' Alfred chuckled at bit, gaining a glare from the other. He sweat-dropped, scratching his cheek.

"What are you laughing at?" Al shook his head saying 'nothing'. The red-headed Alfred squinted his eyes a bit before looking back at the screen. "Are you going to stand there, or sit and watch television with me?"

Alfred made his way over to the couch so he wouldn't aggravate the other anymore than he already was. They sat there in silence, staring that the screen as the the other American flipped through channels. "Um... So, what are we going to watch?" Alfred glanced at the red-head next to him.

The man shrugged. "We could pop in a stupid horror movie, but all the horror movies Arthur has are-"

"Let's watch a horror movie!" Alfred almost jumped off the couch in excitement. "Where's the stack of movies? I want to choose one to watch!" His eyes were filled with joy as he looked at his other self, waiting to be pointed to the movies.

The crimson eyed America raised an eyebrow as he pointed behind him. "Near the computer desk, on the shelves." Alfred raced over there already skimming through the movies. "You like horror or something?"

"I love horror!" He shouted as a reply. "One of the best genres in the world, besides action that is." He chuckled as he tried to find a movie he'd like.

The other hummed. "He may not be all that bad after all." He peered over his shoulder. "Found one yet?"

Just as he asked, Alfred pulled a movie out. "Yes!" He jumped over the back of the couch, went around the coffee table, and popped the movie in the DVD player. When he plopped down, he rubbed his hands together. "I've never seen this movie before! I hope I like it!"

Crimson Alfred stared questioningly at his other wondering how the hell there was a version of himself like this in the world. _He's too much of an idiot. Why the hell am I an idiot in another world? Let alone a blond! I hate blonds... My brother is the cause of that, though he's a pale blond. I mean pale blond! Damn, how does he keep his hair that shiny?_ Snapping out of his thoughts, he shook his head, focusing on the movie.

Some time later, the outside had become dark and Artie came out with a bowl of popcorn. The Brit took the seat on the other side of Crimson Alfred and tried to enjoy the movie. The Englishman was never really a fan of horror; he thought it was better to be the horror then watch horror movies. He yawned, excusing himself as he went to bed.

Alfred, though, was trembling in terror as he clung to a couch pillow. The crimson American noticed this, smirking as he saw how scared the other was. He didn't say anything until the other shrieked and hid his face. Laughing, he said, "Come on! This is the best part! The monster rips the head off of the guy. You're able to see his vertebra as the entire back bone comes clean out of the body. Once his one victim is dead, he goes after the woman. She runs, trips, then experiences the pain of her arms being ripped off her body." A flame lights up in his crimson eyes as he describes the horrible scene to Alfred.

The blond was trying so hard to not react. _This movie is frickin' scary! Worse than the ones at home._ His body kept trembling until he looked over the pillow to see the monster bite the head off the woman. He screamed, clinging onto his other self. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Crimson Al laughed as he clicked the television off. "To think my other self is such a coward!" He bellowed, his laughs echoing in the house. "I would never think you'd be such a scaredy-cat." He covered his mouth. "Oh my gosh! You were all excited too! That just kills me! Someone who loves horror but is really frightened by it? Wow! So frickin' stupid!"

Alfred pouted as he let go of the other. "I wasn't scared!" Al didn't hear since he was laughing so loud. "It's not _that_ funny..."

"You kidding me? It's priceless!" He chuckled for a final time before checking the time. "Whelp, I better go." He stood as Alfred's eyes widened. "Gotta kill me some people." He smiled as he winked at the blond. "Just try to sleep after seeing that movie. I dare you."

Alfred pouted more as he took up the challenge. "I will!" The other laughed exiting the house. "He's such a jerk." He mumbled once the other was gone. "How can anyone stand him?"

Glancing every which way in the living room, Al slowly got up off the couch and headed towards a room. He didn't know where he was going to sleep, but when he heard a murmur, he went into that room.

"Artie." He whispered. The Brit didn't wake up; he rolled over in the bed to get comfortable. "Hey, Artie, wake up!" He whispered again.

Arthur woke a bit, about to lash out at who ever woke him, but saw Alfred. "What is it, dear? Can't you sleep?" Alfred shook his head. A smile came to Artie's lips as he sighed. "Come one then, hop into the bed."

He moved over as Alfred climbed in. "Thanks." He mumbled before closing his eyes. He was really comfortable in this bed, and he sort of felt safe; something he doesn't feel that much anymore.

"It's nothing, dear, just get some good rest." Artie petted Al's hair before giving it a light kiss. "Sweet dreams, my sweet." Al hummed a reply, surrendering to his desire for sleep. Arthur smiled some more. "Sweet dreams, indeed, my dear~."

**A World Unknown**

The morning came all too quickly for the two sleeping. Arthur woke up first, but didn't dare move; he found that Alfred had wrapped himself around, clinging to the Brit's body. _He must have been dreadfully scared. _He carefully patted the blond's head, resting his head on the pillow, staring that young man. _He reminds me of Alfie, but when he was younger. _He smiled with a chuckle. _I may miss those days a bit, but I'm just glad to have my Alfie now, though he doesn't talk to me often as I'd like him to._ He pouted for a second. _Why won't they stay over?_

As he thought about his friends, Alfred started to stir in his sleep. _Ah! He's waking up~._ Artie giggled as the blond American opened his eyes. "Good morning, dear~."

Alfred hummed, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his nose into Artie's chest. "Morning." He said with a small yawn. The Englishman giggled again as Alfred's eyes whipped back open. He pushed himself away from the other, falling out of the bed. "Damn! That hurt."

"Language, please." Arthur sat up in bed, smiling at the other. "You must have slept wonderfully last night. Did you have any nightmares, or were they all good dreams?" Alfred stared at the other with a blush on his cheeks. "My dreams are always filled with butterscotch and lollipops. They're always so sweet." He hummed, eyes staring down though they looked like they went off to another world.

Shaking his head, Artie rose out of bed and changed his clothes. Alfred's face flushed as he turned around. "I'll be in the kitchen when you need me, dear. Please do ask me anything if you'd like something." Alfred nodded, not looking until he heard the other leave.

"He's not one bit modest, is he?" He tried to cool his red face, standing up. "Another day in this crazy world. Just who else will I meet?" Leaving Artie's bedroom, he went into another room to get some clothes. He looked through his other self's drawers, pulling out some attire he'd wear. "Not my style, but oh well." He shrugged them on and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, just in time~!" Arthur put down a tray as he moved around the kitchen. He didn't see Alfred fully, but he knew he was there. "Could you be a dear and finish the cupcakes for me? I need to go and retrieve someone."

"Uh...sure." Alfred took over the Brits job and the man left to get whoever he needed at the moment. "I wonder who he's going to bring back." He mumbled to himself, taking out the last batch of cupcakes. He sniffed the aroma coming from the little deserts, and his mouth watered. He looked back and forth, making sure that his other self wasn't there. "One wouldn't hurt, right?" He picked one up out of the tray only to have it whacked out of his hand. "For the love of... Come on!"

He glared at the one who took the chance of eating away, and gasped. "I really shouldn't care about you eating one of those, but you're my brother." The man spoke. "And since when have you been a blond?" Alfred knew that the guy had lifted his eyebrow though he couldn't see the other's eyes behind the black sunglasses. "Also, I thought you knew better than to eat one of Arthur's cupcakes."

"Uh... Yeah." Alfred chuckled nervously. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man lifted his sunglasses up onto his long pale blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were a dark purple, darker than the other set of purple eyes that Alfred knows of. The man swung his hockey stick onto his shoulder, gazing at Alfred. "You're brother, Matthew." Alfred was afraid of that. There's no one else in his world that has that same curl that loops at the end. "What's wrong, Al? Did you get banged on the head so hard that you felt like dieing you're hair blond and forgot about me?" The American was about to nod, but Matt shrugged. "I could care less anyway."

"Mattie!" The two turned to see Arthur in the doorway with the other Alfred. "So you did come over to visit!"

Crimson Alfred rolled his eyes as he glared at the door that was concealing his freedom from Arthur. Matt raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two Alfred's. "Just great. That's exactly what I need. Another brother to annoy me."

"You say somethin'?" Crimson eyes clashed with violet as they held a glaring contest. "Did you say _I _was annoying? How 'bout you record yourself and see how annoying _you_ are."

"Obviously not as annoying as you." The Canadian stated, trashing the cupcakes before the blond idiot could think of eating one again. "At least I don't have a replica of myself that's an idiot."

Al growled. "Well at least I'm not a fucking boring Canadian who lives in the woods with his pet polar bear." Matt glared at his brother at them mention of Kumajiro.

"At least I don't forget my pet's name." Al scowled. "And if I recall, I still have the winning score for kills."

"The hell you do." The American took up his spiked bat with a grin. "I just killed fifty more. We're now tied." His smirk was placed with a dare.

It soon faltered as his brother chuckled though. "And I just murdered seventy-five last night, so I'm still winning."

The other scowled as he slammed his bat against the wall. "Goddammit!" Turning away so that he doesn't have to deal with his brother anymore, he stormed toward his room.

"Running away with your tail between your legs, are we?" A sly smirk came onto the Canadian's lips as he put his shades down. "You would usually pounce first into a fight without hesitation. What's with the sudden change?" He chuckled as his brother stopped. "Seeing your other self and realizing he's such an idiot can affect you so much? I didn't think you'd be as stupid as that."

"That's it!" The crimson eyed American turned around as he took up his bat. "I'm going to bash that ugly head of yours so hard that the brains ooze out!" He launched himself at the other as he swung his weapon.

Matt dodged the swing easily as he swiped his brother off his feet with his hockey stick. "Just try to touch me with that useless weapon of yours." The American shouted as he got off the floor to attack again, but his attempted failed as the other moved, letting the other fall onto the dinning room table, breaking it. "Too slow."

"You son of a bitch!" He got back up again. "Stop moving!" He shouted as he kept swinging his bat around his twin. Matt dodged with ease until he was sent flying by a punch he didn't see coming. He landed on his back as Al smirked. "Gotcha."

Leaning on his elbow, the Canadian wiped the blood off his lip. He chuckled, gazing at his brother with red tinted violet eyes. Standing back up, he grabbed his hockey stick and lunged towards the other. Alfred didn't see the blow coming as he felt his shoulder dislocate. "You've pissed me off." Matt mumbled as his twin glared at him. "You're now going to get a beating."

"Not in my house!" The sudden shout snapped the two out of their fight. "You will not fight in my house!" Arthur scowled at the two as he flung two knives at their heads. The little blades missed, but barely. The two brother now had a similar scratch on their cheeks. "Either you go outside and fight, or you stop fighting and enjoy the company of Alfred!"

The brothers glanced at the blond American who flinched. He didn't believe that he'd ever witness a scene like this, ever. His mouth was dropped, but soon slammed shut as he stared back at the other two.

"Very well." Matt put his hockey stick in a certain closet that Arthur had. It stored all the weapons that his visitors owned, so none would fight in his house. He doesn't like fighting in his house, but if he has to, he'll fight.

"Whatever." Alfred growled, standing back up as he relocated his shoulder. He, too, put his weapon in the closet. "When we continue this, I'll beat you up so badly."

Matt snorted. "No talking about fights either." Arthur tapped his foot as the twin looked at him like he's crazy. "At least not until I say." Matt sighed as he went into the living room, and Al groaned. "No complaining." The crimson American flipped Artie off, but the Englishman ignored it as the other went to his room.

With a sigh, Artie's usual smile came back to his face, but held a sign of apology. "I'm sorry you had to see that, dear. They... They always get like this when in the same room." He scowled. "They're too competitive with each other. I wish they'd stop their nonsense and just get by." He sighed again. "But they'd complain about how boring it is if they don't. It's their own way of having fun with each other."

Alfred nodded. "I... I think I get it." He looked down the hall where his other self disappeared to, then in the living room. "Um... I think I'll leave them alone." He smiled at Artie. "Would you like to make a new batch of cupcakes."

The Brit brightened. "I'd be delighted to, deary~!" He skipped over to the cabinets, retrieving the tools and ingredients he'd need to use. He gave Alfred some tasks to do, and the American happily did them.

* * *

**Note: **Holy cow. I didn't think that I'd write this much into this chapter. It's the longest one in this series I believe. *sigh* I still haven't even mentioned that one idea i wanted to write. I guess I'll use that for the next chapter. At least I'm on a roll for updating stories.

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	4. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, just the idea.

* * *

America passed the muffin, cupcake tray over the Arthur as the Brit finished the batter. He watched the pink haired man put everything in the batter, but looked away a few times. He never noticed Artie slickly tossing some other ingredients into the batter. Though he was known for creating cupcakes with poison or sleeping concoctions, he never really placed those sort of ingredients in his batter. Only if he was making cupcakes for someone he hated. That was the only time he would poison his cupcakes.

Of course, no one dies permanently from eating the desserts; well, if you were mortal, you'd die. Since he usually makes these little treats for his fellow countries, they know not to eat his creations. Yes, they would die and just come back after a certain amount of time, but they hated dying. Some thought it was bothersome, others complained about their complexion, and then there were those who didn't mind.

These men are countries just like Alfred and everyone else from his world. Everyone here was another version of themselves, and the American ignored that fact. He didn't like to think about other worlds with himself. Other worlds could become other times. He didn't want to come across a universe with the time frame of the moment he hated and loved at the same time.

The blond shook his head out of the thoughts that plagued his mind. "When will they be finished?" He asked the other England.

Artie chuckled. "They'll be done within a half hour or so, sweetie." He slipped on his oven mitts, after turning the oven on, and pushed the tray on the top level. He closed up the heat source and shook off the mitts. "They will be the most delicious cupcakes I've made!" He brightly smiled. "And all because you helped me, dearie~."

America smiled. "I don't know about that. I can be a good cook, but..." Artie hushed him up as he shooed him into the living room. "Artie-"

"You were brilliant, Alfred. Your help is much appreciated." His smile never left his face. "Now go make friends with Mattie while I wait for the cupcakes to finish." America nodded as he entered the other room.

Sensing the presence of another person in the room, the Canadian glanced up from the television. He saw the blond American and smirked. "Artie kick you out of the kitchen?" America nodded. "He does that to everyone." Once he said that, he looked back at the TV screen. "I'm Matthew, by the way, but everyone calls me Mattie or Matt. I'd prefer being called Jeremiah, which is my middle name, but no one listens or cares."

Alfred nodded. "Okay, Jeremiah." He grinned when the Canadian gazed at him. "And I'm Alfred, and I don't know what you could call me to differentiate me from your brother..."

"Don't worry about that." He spoke again, turning his gaze back to the show that was on. "'Alfie' hates his name. He would love it if people called him Jason, James, Fredrick, which is his middle name, AJ, or Adam."

"A lot of A's and J's." Alfred mused.

Jeremiah shrugged. "He has a thing for those letters for some reason. Probably because he loves apples and juice or something." The two went quiet for a few seconds. "Honestly, I wouldn't be shocked if he fell in love with someone who's name began with an A or J." He chuckled, but quickly stopped. "Truthfully, he chooses those letters because it's part of his initials. AFJ. Alfred Fredrick Jones."

Alfred nodded. "Makes sense." He crossed the floor slowly. "I would probably do the same." He shrugged as he took a seat. "Whatcha watching?" He asked.

The Canadian shrugged. "I don't know. Some comedy of sorts. 'That 70's Show' I think is what it's called."

"Oh my god! This show's hilarious!" He watched a clip before laughing. "Hyde is my favorite character, besides Michael. Man, these guys are funny."

Canada gazed at his brother's replica with an interested stare. His eyebrows were quirked up behind his sunglasses. "You really are different from my brother."

"Of course I'd be." America stated simply. He leaned back into the couch as he kept watching the show. "I'm from another world, dude. Another universe of this world. I'm bound to be different with small similarities." He chuckled at a scene before glancing at Jeremiah. "I'm not that smart, but I'm smart enough to deduce that much from my present experience in a different world."

The Canadian nodded slowly. "Does that mean that you are also a country representative of America like he is?" America was hesitant to answer, but he hummed a yes. "Then we're not all that different."

"What the fuck are you doing with all those retarded cupcakes?!" The two blonds glanced at the doorway where the kitchen is when they heard Jason's shout. "Are you planning to poison everyone at the stupid meeting?"

"No~!" Artie replied. "Alfred helped me make these, so there is nothing in them!" Jason made a comment which got a slap in return. "Don't be rude about a guest in my house, Alfie."

"Whatever." The red-head walked into the living. "Yo, asshole, we need to leave." Jeremiah nodded as he turned the TV off. He stood up and Alfred followed. "Don't think you'll be going to this damn meeting, idiot." Jason glared. "You're not able to-"

"He's America from the other world, so he is able to join us." Canada nonchalantly stated as he walked past his brother.

"Oh, you really do just piss me off. Every word that comes out of your mouth contradicts with mine, and that makes me angrier." Jason turned to his brother and saw him retrieve the hockey stick. "Bringing that to our fight?" The American smirked.

"No." He flung the stick onto his back into a holder he had for it. "I just don't want to leave it here like some other _idiot_ does." Jason's glared flared up with annoyed rage. "Alfred, you're coming with me." The other blond nodded as he slowly walked around Jason to follow the Canadian.

"Oh, now you've taken a liking to _that_ idiot." Jason scoffed. "Great choice." He suddenly got knocked down as Jeremiah rammed his hockey stick into his brother's nose. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" The American yelled as he held his bleeding nostrils. "You've broken it you ass-wipe!"

The Canadian chuckled in satisfaction as he placed his weapon back on his back. "Good. I'd hate to see your face unscathed from that." He turned his back around and headed to the door where America stood waiting. "And I choose who I want to hang out with because of my own reason. I'm just escorting Alfred away from the wreck so he won't have to deal with you two."

"That's rude, and didn't I say no fighting in my house!" Artie emerged from the kitchen with his finished cupcakes packed away in some boxes.

"He was asking for it." Jeremiah brushed the topic off as he exited the house. Alfred trailed behind him. "In the pickup." The Canadian motioned to the vehicle. "That's my ride." The American nodded as he climbed in. Canada tossed something onto the back of the truck before climbing in as well. "We're going to a meeting today. I'll warn you just this once," the pale-blond glanced at Alfred seriously, "be cautious around the Axis. They're nothing like the one's you're used to." The wheat-blond nodded, traces of prepared bravery flickering onto his face. Jeremiah nodded as well before he started up his pickup and drove to the hall.

**An Unknown World**

America had been at the meeting for only a second and he wished that he was home. He never thought he'd say a day where Russia was scared of _anything_ and this Russia just couldn't stop _shaking_. China was a hot shot millionaire by the way he dressed and wore hip glasses with swag. France was in a chair drowning in lonesome depression, or so Alfred thought.

He also was shocked when he saw the Axis Powers. Italy had a darker complexion, his hair was a dark copper, and his eyes were violet; he wore a drown-tan army outfit with a hat that matched in pride as he spun a knife in his fingers. He looked at the weapon like it was a toy! And his eyes told the American he could kill someone without hesitation.

Germany had more similarities with his counterpart that Alfred knew than the rest of the countries; that was until America saw the scars on the German. His hair color was paler, close to a dirty white, and his eyes were also violet, a dull violet. His appearance screamed "laid back worker that could kill you in an instant if he wanted to" and Alfred knew he would stay away from the German as much as he could.

Japan caught his eye when the man threw a kunai knife and some ninja stars above his head. The American was petrified as he saw the red-eyed Japanese man glare at him with "intent to kill" visible. He jerked his hands back in a quick motion and the weapons returned to his hands.

"Careful there, Kudo." Canada said. "Don't kill him just yet." The man smirked as the idea washed through his eyes. "He doesn't even belong in this world, and you don't want to kill another country from another world, would you?" Most of the countries gave Jeremiah a surprised, questioned look. He softly laughed. "What am I saying? We all would kill our counterparts first chance we get."

"I hope not." Alfred said. He didn't think about not speaking and wished he did. All the countries were looking at him with a disgusted glare and urge to murder. He chuckled nervously before clearing his throat and putting on a brave face. "The Hero would not let you kill his friends so easily! You'd have to go through him before you try!"

Everyone blinked. They weren't expecting such a thing from the trembling American, and laughed at his idiocy. He was confused until he realize they must have thought that he just made a stupid scene; something to laugh at. His face flushed in embarrassment.

"'Hero', huh?" Jeremiah shook his head. "You...keep your mouth zipped unless you want to have some planned murders roaming through everyone's mind." Alfred nodded. "And you can take a seat anywhere you want." He nodded again.

The Canadian left him and Alfred looked around. He instantly went to a corner with a desk and chair. It was separate from the others and that's just what he wanted.

"Why are you sitting all the way over here by your lonesome, bello?" America looked up at a blond man in front of him. He knew that the Italian word gave the country away, but he just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Romano?" He was stunned. The southern country of Italy stood before him in the most flashiest outfit. His hair was died blond, but he didn't know if it was natural or not, his amber eyes were hidden behind some glasses of accessory, and there was a smile planted where a scowl would usually be.

"I'm normally called Flavio, but I guess I can say yes. I'm Romano, South Italy." The man leaned forward to inspect the American. He hummed. "I don't like to repeat myself, but I'll ask again. Why are you sitting all the way over here by your lonesome?"

Alfred hesitantly shrugged. "I don't want to sit with you guys. I mean, I'm not supposed to be here."

"Well, since our America isn't here yet, you could replace him for the time being." He didn't let the other reply as he forcefully pulled the American up and over to a chair. "You can sit next to me." The Italian said.

"Why does this idiota need to sit next to you?" Italy glared at America as the blond sat in the chair. Al blinked when he heard a deeper voice come out of the Italian. Now that he thought of it, Ro- Flavio's voice was a bit higher pitched. It's like the two switched personalities. "The bastardo doesn't even belong at this table."

"Shush, fratello." Flavio snubbed his brother with his shoulder as he clung to the American's arm. "I want him to sit next to me."

"As long as you don't _cling_ to him, I won't give a fuck about what you want." The blond Italian sighed as he let Alfred go. "And you," his glare became fiercer as he stared at Al, "don't you dare call me by my country name. Call me Adamo."

"Because that name sounds oh so masculine." South Italy sarcastically breathed.

"Just shut up, idiota." Adamo glanced away as he crossed his arms. "You're nothing but a nuisance, and you never were a good source of help."

"Are you still on about that?" Italy huffed as he kept his gaze somewhere else. "Honestly, I would think you'd forgive your older fratello by now."

"Not likely, ass." The Italian glanced at his friend. "Oi, Lutz, Kudo." The two men gazed at the other. Adamo smirked. "Commence plan Sec." They nodded.

"What's plan Sec?" Alfred asked. He wasn't answered, and he wouldn't hear one if there was. Germany came up behind him and knocked him out.

The three men stood and walked to the exit. "We'll be taking your companion for you, Jerry."

"It's Jeremiah." Canada growled. He sighed. "Do what you want, but don't kill him."

"Yeah, yeah." Italy shrugged the man off as he left.

"Fratello! What do you think you're doing?" Flavio chased after his brother. "Don't make me run too much! I'll sweat and get my new clothes ruined!"

As the four men left, Jason and Artie entered through another door. They looked around for the world visiter but couldn't find him. The red-head stomped over to his brother. "Where the hell is my other version?"

Canada shrugged. "Could care less what happens to him."

"I hope he won't get killed!" Artie panicked. "Arthur dearest would not be happy if we didn't take care of his America well." The twins looked at the Brit and shook their heads. The same thought crossed their minds. _That poor fucker/idiot is going to die more than once in this world._ And England would not be happy about that. Both of them.

* * *

**Note:** I probably confused you all with the sudden adage of their Country names. I'm sorry if you did get confused, but I forgot that this was all about the countries, not them living human lives. I think that should be stated in the summary, but still... Also, I'm so used to calling each character by their human names now that it's natural for me to type the names out instead of the country name.

Another thing, most of the 2p's personalities are from some tumblr blogs that I follow or stories that I've read. Some of them come with my own touches so they're not all from someone else. I'll give credit to those blogs I follow, though. I don't remember exactly which blogs the personalities come from, too many to remember, but I know that most do come from other blogs.

Anyway, I hope this is an interesting chapter. I had no clue where to go, but I knew that I wanted to mention a few other characters in the other world. And I'm planning of putting a scene with Arthur in the next chapter. Probably.

This chapter is not beta-ed, so there might be mistakes.

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
